mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Kingdom
|latd= | latm= | latNS = |longd= |longm= |longEW = |largest_city =New Donk City |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = |official_languages = English |national_languages = English, Toadese, and Koopan |regional_languages = English, Toadese, and Koopan |languages_type = |languages = |languages_sub = |languages2_type = |languages2 = |languages2_sub = |ethnic_groups = Mainly Toads and Koopas, some Humans |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Toads |government_type = Principality |leader_title1 = Princess (Monarch) |leader_name1 = Peach Toadstool |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = <--...--> |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = Not recognized by Dark Land (exc. Koopia) |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = Reconization by Sarasaland and Koopan Empire |established_date2 = November 10, 1190 |established_event3 = Recognied by the Star Ports, the BeanBean Kingdom, and Skyworld. |established_date3 = July 20, 1722 |area_rank = 1st in the |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 18,000,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = 12th in the |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 100,000,000,000 (£1,000,000,000,000) s |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 1st in the |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = Mushroom Coin |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |antipodes = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = |cctld = |iso3166code = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = |established = 845 A.D}} The Mushroom Kingdom''' is a colossal nation on the Mushroom Planet. It is the largest country by size and population. The military consists of little more than Toads with spears, the occasional gun or military item, and such, along with mercinaries and other volunteer species. Due to this, the head of state is captured at least twice a year. Fortunately for the Kingdom, Mario and Luigi are always there to save the day. Background The Mushroom Kingdom's origins are vague but existent. After World War I between the Koopas and Mushrooms, many new countries began to form and claim territory for themselves. The Mushroom Peoples that didn't form into new countries formed a new, but militarily weak country called the Mushroom State. Several thousand years after its creation, Koopia invaded and colonized the Mushroom State. But after many years of being controlled by Koopia, the Mushroom People declared independence in May 1779 and started the Mushroom Revolutionary War. The leaders of this War were the ancestors of Toadsworth and Princess Peach Toadstool. Ever since then, the Mushroom Kingdom has been a sovereign country. This kingdom has been cursed, lifted, smashed, decimated, destroyed, damaged, saved, and disrupted more than any nation on any planet combined, due in part to its ruler and to its key location and resources. The weak military makes an initial defense impossible, so the Mario Brothers are always the first and last defense for the land. Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom is the place of founding for the Warp Pipe Corporation. Here, Tamarento founded the Corporation. This became the source of the Warp Pipe System and the location of the Main Base: Headquarters. The Mushroom Kingdom became very populated due to the Warp Pipe Corporation and the Center of Warp Pipe Purchase. The Source is very important because it can access all the Pipes in the World and people can get to anywhere in the World easily, just through a Pipe. Upon the birth of Princess Peach, the current monarch, the Mushroom Kingdom was couped and decimated by an alien race known as the Shroobs, who temporarily annexed it to ther creepy empire, calling it the Shroob State. Mario and Luigi somehow travelled back in time and altered the history, toppling the Shroob State only six months after its rise to power. Bowser is currently the usual villain of the country, having attempted to either topple or conquer the country from the inside out, or with brute force. Primarily, he will kidnap Princess Peach and force Mario and Luigi to save her and the entire country from ruin. These constant kidnappings eventually caused the Mushroom Kingdom to declare war on the Koopa Kingdom and eventually start the Mushro - Koopa War. Examples of Koopa Coups include turning everyone into blocks and building castles, Bowser buying out the nation with his life savings and erecting resorts for himself and his family, attempting to coup the kingdom from the inside via a rigged "election" and by having a Peach impersonator (almost) hand over sovereignity legally. Through it all, however, Mario and Luigi have successfully saved the Kingdom time and time again, and the nation continues to prosper to this day. Government The government of the Mushroom Kingdom may seem simple, but it is in fact extremely complex and much more confusing than it first seems. First and foremost, the present-day Mushroom Kingdom is '''not a true monarchy, on which a king or queen rules, but is in fact a principality, in which a prince or princess is the true ruler of the kingdom. ,ost Mushroom Kingdom residents incorrectly call their government a Monarchy anyway. When Peach dies, however, and the next in line takes over, they may choose to assume the title of King/Queen or be the next Prince/Princess. If the latter is the case, the Mushroom Kingdom would once again be a Monarchy. ---- The sovereign head of state is the reigning monarch. In the case of modern times, that would be Princess Peach Toadstool. As ruler, the leader has near-absolute power and can do almost anything, though the kings and queens have practiced common sense while on the throne, using their power wisely and not abusing it. All leaders of the Mushroom Kingdom serve for life and can not be impeached, or, specifically, there isn't a known way to abdicate a ruler. ---- A major issue in the Mushroom Kingdom is kidnapping. When the head of state is kidnapped, a Regent is called to the throne and reigns over the nation as if he or she were the monarch, excercising the exact same powers and authority as the missing ruler. When Peach was a minor, Toadsworth ruled as the Regent of the kingdom, though the title was, for a while, handed over to the Mushroom Chancellor, who is conincidentally Toadsworth's younger brother. The Chancellor managed to serve a quick regency while Mario tried to save his entire dimension, though he was eventually deposed. Toadsworth then took the position back from his brother and continues it to this day. Each time Princess Peach gets kidnapped, Toadsworth assumes the throne as the Regent, promptly awaiting her return. The Regent's rule tends to be extremely short, since Mario and Luigi save the day within a half of a year at most. Toadsworth issued many annoying decrees over his years as Regent, namely ones entertaining his persnickity ways of life, such as higher fines for littering and a public ban of spitting on the sidewalk. Peach tends to repeal these upon reassumption of her rightful title. Recently, the role of the Regent has gone to Peach's daughter, Maria. In her usually short regency, she does some odd things, such as painting the roads red or punishing prisoners by making them do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge in a thin pair of underpants. If it's long, she does even crazier things, like building so many bridges that her family is charged a huge fee by the time Peach gets back. ---- The Mushroom Kingdom also has a council of sorts, though it is mostly ceremonial and is actually regarded as annoying by the public. Called the Mushroom Retainers, this council consists of seven Toads who serve for life and for afterlife (should they decide to return as ghost toads or Boos). Their only outlined powers are to formally redirect the military and national defenses (AKA Mario and Luigi) to the true head of state. This is accomplished by uttering the infamous lines "Thank you {phrase describing defense force), but our Princess (or king, or queen) is in another castle!". While considered annoying by many, they are often not informed as to the actual whereabouts of the head of state during these kidnapping crises. They've shown that when they are in posession of that knowledge, they are more than willing to share it with the rescuing defense force. The Mushroom Retainers stand in one of the many royal castles of the Mushroom Kingdom, though they are never in the official capitol itself, and for good reason. ---- While Peach is the ruler, many decisions are made by Maria now. As explained by Laura, the next heir must have as much experience as possible if he or she is to handle the nation one day. Toadsworth also looks after Maria more than Peach, and this is because the closer the heir gets to ruling the kingdom, the more power over the kingdom they have, and the more likely they are to get kidnapped. ---- More to come... Capital Officially, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom is Toad Town. However, there are two Toad Towns in the Kingdom, so they are designated Toad Town One and Toad Town Two, with TT1 being the true capitol (with Peach's Castle behind it). Capitol By law, every castle owned by the federal/royal government is a Capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom. In other words, if the Princess uses it, it is a capitol. To add to the confusion, most castles go by the identical name of Peach's Castle. There is a Peach's Castle in Tooad Town One, a Peach's Castle in Mushroom Kingdom Village (where the Retainers live), a Peach's Castle when the Shroob State reigned (Princess Shroob's Castle), and a Peach's Castle in the outskirts of the kingdom, commonly known as World Eight-Four. Neighbors The Mushroom Kingdom is a large and sprawling state without clear and straight borders. It probably lacks any straight contours, bearing an irregular and sparse appearence (much like an amoeba). It is due to this that almost every other nation shares a border with the Mushroom Kingdom. The two most notable nations are the BeanBean Kingdom to the west, and the "Mushroom World", which is composed of eight satellite states, each ruled by their own petty king or queen, to the northeast. Oddly, the BeanBean Kingdom and the Mushroom World each have a more powerful military than their larger neighbor. The BeanBean Kingdom is completely independent of the Mushroom Kingdom, but the Mushroom World seems to be nearly controlled by the Mushroom Kingdom, since the kings and queens of said realms listen to Peach more than their own ideas and subjects. To the very far southwest is the realm of Rougueport and the Thousand-Year Door, which sits on an oceanic coast overlooking various islands and such. The Twilight Republic is an enclave of Rougueport, being completely surrounded by Rougeport on all four sides. Furthermore, the various oceans and seas around the Kingdom contain hundreds upon hundreds of islands, such as Isle Delfino (a sovereign nation) and Yoshi Island, just to name two. Another key enemy is the nation of Dark Land, which is home to Bowser, his relatives, his cronies, and the Koopa Troop, which is his entire army. This threatening realm of fire and lava can be seen from various mountains and such. Also, directly above the Mushroom Kingdom is the Star Road and the Star Haven, along with most other "star" worlds. Add more... Foreign Policy *Greatest Allies: **Flower Kingdom: A new kingdom just getting off the ground, the Flower Kingdom has no real military, economy, or even lots of things to trade yet, but what it does have are herbs that other kingdoms desperately need. Although many agree that the kingdom was a country that hadn't been inhabited until Maria and Laura found it, research shows that it had once been the greatest nation out there 3,000 years ago - and Laura wants her new home to be the greatest nation once more. **'Skyworld': Skyworld is a military and economy super power mainly because it has the ability to trade With the entire Mushroom World. Its main source of power is in its Grand Fleet of Airships which are specially made there to the best of quality. Skyworld is a major Ally of the Mushroom Kingdom but wasn't so until about 400 years after its foundation because Skyworld only started to modernize recently and had stayed in a medieval stage for hundreds of ages. Skyworld is often involved in military actions together with the Mushroom Kingdom. **'Sarasaland': It is the Nation that had been Allies with the Mushroom Kingdom since its existence, and had first helped it become independent when it needed help the most. Although not militarily strong, just like the Mushroom Kingdom, they both trade very often. Their Heads' of State are even personal best friends and participate in various competitions together. However, after Daisy, the Princess, was overthrown, contact became distant, all leading up to Sarasaland's destruction during World War II. *Allies: **'Constitutional Confederation of Free Goombas': Even with a whole 35% of the Goomba Population, the Goomba Rebellion's first efforts to become independent from the Dark Land had failed. So, it pleaded to the Mushroom Kingdom for assistance. With their help, the Goomba Rebellion became a Confederation of its own. It did not want sovereignty from the Mushroom Kingdom, although the Goombas had originally joined the Dark Land as a rebellion against the Mushroom Kingdom. For their assistance, the Goomba Rebellion has has since continued rewarding the Mushroom Kingdom with many valuable gifts **'Koopia': Koopia's official name is the Koopan Republic, but its former official name was the Koopan Empire. The Koopan Empire was the Nation that the Mushroom Kingdom had first become indepedent from. For 150 years after independence, the two nations fought 3 more wars: the Mushroom Kingdom winning the first two, and the Koopia winning the third. After that, the tension between the two nations slowly disappeared, and they became friendly towards each other. They eventually disregarded their previous wars permanently, only to be talked about in school. But as the centuries went by, the Koopan Empire slowly lost more than 2/3 of their lands to other nations due to wars, new independant nations, and forced treaties. Although the Mushroom Kingdom helped save the Koopan Empire as much as possible, it could stop the skrinking of Koopia. After a revolution in 1673, the Koopan Empire was converted into a Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic. This slowed down the shrinking of the land because many more nations went into relations with the Koopan Republic. Koopia was now only 1/2 the size of the Mushroom Kingdom. During one final devestating war against the Constitutional Empire of United Creatures, the Dark Land helped out and ultimately saved it from collapse. In return, Koopia offer its sovereignty to the Dark Land as long as it remained its own country so that it would not loose anymore land. Now with this special condition, the Dark Land's Forces can occupy Koopia, tax them, and govern their land area. This lets the Mushroom Kingdom have all regular relationships with Koopia, except for military alliances. When attacking the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser can't use Koopia's Forces by law, and when attacking the Dark Land, the Koopian Land is avoided. Koopia is the biggest country/province of the Dark Land, and get's 50% of Koopia's natural resources. **'Star Ports': Only called Star Ports, but its official name is the Thermospere Authority. A sovereign nation consisting of mainly the Star Ports, Star Haven, Star Road and the Sky Station and it's Planets. All of the Nation is above Skywold. It controls all it's property as a nation and oversees Space Travel (but cannot make travel laws). It's recognised by the Mushroom Kingdom. The only reason that they are allies is because Mario has used it for a few of his adventures. The two nations are friends and easily cooperate, but the Star Authority does not military or financially assist the Mushroom Kingdom most of the time. They highly welcome citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, especially Mario and Luigi. **'Twilight Republic': It is an extremely new nation that needs help with strengthening its government while preserving their ancient cultures. The Mushroom Kingdom helps with contributing to their federal government, and in return the Twilighters Donate many well trained warrior mercenaries to help out the MK Military and help train the Kingdom's Toads in their legendary Arts of War. *Enemies: **'Socialist Kingdom of Dark Land': The Mushroom Kingdom has been enemies with Dark Land since they helped the Yoshi's in the The Yoshi Revolutionary War. Not much is written the Mushroom Kindgom's Foreign Policy about the Dark Land except on how to diplomatically treat them, how Koopia is recognised and treated, how to repel their invasions, and that all citizens of the Dark Land are allowed to compete in Sports Competitions and attend Carnivals hosted in the Mushroom Kingdom. **'Shroob State': It denies all relationships, treaties, trade, and invitations to competitions from the Mushroom Kingdom and despises it 100%. It is always trying to come up with screems to tereminate or collapse the Mushroom Kingdom. There is a heavily built towering border wall between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Shroob State. The only lines written about the Shroob State are to not enter it or pass the wall, and the recognization. **'Constitutional Empire of United Creatures': This was one of the many nations that became independent from Koopia before it was turned into a republic. The United Creatures is a nation of millions of species working in one democratic government. Although it is small it very dense with these creatures. So it utilizes all of their abilities, therefore making it militarily powerful. It has fought Koopia which has been supported by the Mushroom Kingdom, causing hate towards it. But all attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom have failed. This is the nation with the most negotiations in the world, considering that they have fought both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Dark Land which makes United Creatures their enemies and enemies of their Allies, too. But, it was a nation to separate from Koopia like many other which makes them Allies, and they have many species which makes them Allies or enemies with many nations who have the same species that they do. This makes many negotiations hard. Inhabitants The Mushroom Kingdom is home to multiple varients of creatures, from Goombas to Toads to Twilighters and Boos to Lakitus, and so on and so on and so on. The list is innumerable, so pelase see this for everything. Villains Obviously, Bowser is the number one enemy to the Kingdom, but many other villains have risen to tyranny as well, such as the Shroobs, Koopacious, Plasmius, Count Bleck(formerly), and more recently the Illuminati . Currency The currency of the Mushroom Kingdom is the Coin. They have a real life value of about £10 or $15. Coins come in face values of one, two, five, ten, twenty, one hundred, fifty, and others. Pure gold is also accepted as a de facto form, and was used by Luigi to finance his Mansion. The simple "|" symbol on both sides of the Mushroom Coin has more meaning than meets the eye. The "|" stands for the Mushroom Kingdom's glorious history and their many great founding fathers. More specifically, the front side stands for the Federal United Regional Representation Authority; otherwise known as FERRA. They are the Mushroom Kingdom's Council of Administrators that have control over affairs too unimportant for the Monarch to take care of, although the Monarch could override any decision the FEERA makes. They have always been known to make the best and wisest decisions. They basically keep the entire nation together, but are not well known in the public, so they are represented on the Currency. The back side of the coin represents the 3 founding fathers who first decided to make the Mushroom Kingdom Independent from the Koopan Empire, and lead the Toads to Independence and Victory. They were Regenald Henry, Sr., Sitso the Toad, and Tensalis Toadmeyer. They are on the coin to be constantly remembered. Peace-Keeping Activities In order to foster peace between the Mushroom Kingdom and the neighboring countries, a large gathering is held. It is common practice to invite even the rulers of countries the Kingdom is at war with, in hopes it can help the two come to an understanding. Common activities at these gatherings include go-karting, sports, and various games. At one of these gatherings, the Mushroom World passed through a demensional phase along with a planet inhabited by powerful creatures. As a show of good faith, Princess Peach invited the creatures, led by a hedgehog named Sonic, to a set of sports called the Olympics. The Illuminati, however, plan to use this gathering to start a world war. Military (Main Articles: Mushroom Kingdom Defense Force, Koopa Troop Redux) Until very recently, the Mushroom Kingdom has had little to no standing army. Until the mid-late 20th century, the Kingdom relied on militias and enlisted guards for it's defence, making it an easy target for warlords and tyrants. After the first defeat of Bowser, the goverment authorized the creation of the Mushrooom Kingdom Defense Force to protect the kingdom. The MKDF, while failing to prevent Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach on varrious ocasions, has managed to stop most major invasions and takeovers of the kingdom. Recently, Maria has upgraded the MKDF, giving them rocket launchers, bom-ombs, machine guns, assault rifles, and even paint rollers. When the kingdom war begins, Bowser created the Koopa Troop Redux (KTR), including members of the original Koopa Troop, and more enemies. Appearance in Games Super Mario 3D Land 2 Mushroom Kingdom is the first world in the game. The main boss in Bowser. The level is set after Peach's kidnap. The Shy Guys, Goombas and Koopas have taken the land as their own. The town's people are brainwashed to attack you in the Bowser Boss-fight. Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians The Mushroom Kingdom is the center of the world in PMT8G. Here, Shadon and BOOMba are fought! Paper Mario: The Secret World the mushroom kingdom and the kingdom's underground labyrinth is the first place you visit, and is where the prologue takes place. once you beat the game, you can return to those places. Super Mario: Two Sisters of a Kind The Mushroom Kingdom makes a apperance in this game, where Peach gets kidnapped. It's residents also gets turned into Koopa Troopas, and it becomes Bowser's Super Kingdom, until Mario finds the Scepter of Light at the end of the game.. See Also *Princess Peach *BeanBean Kingdom *Shroob *Toad *Toad Town *Toadsworth *Peach's Castle *Chancellor *Mario *Bowser *Koopacious *Illuminati *Maria Mario Category:countries Category:places Category:Content Category:Organization Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Nations Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:The lost princess